


After Flair

by Saturning



Series: Concert Air [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concert Air Sequel, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Punk, Rock!Merlin, Sequel, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: Sequel to the Story 'Concert Air but can be read on its own as well!The festival is over and Arthur and Merlin return to their normal lives again, together this time.A lot of fluff and some light angst!





	After Flair

**Author's Note:**

> After thinking about it a lot, I stumbled across a few ideas for this sequel and quite a few wanted it, so here it is now! The sequel to my story 'Concert Air'! I sincerely hope that everyone who read it and enjoyed it will find this story and enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos really make my day, I'd apppreciate them greatly!!  
> Thank you everyone for reading!  
> \- Saturning

“I will see you around?”

Arthur looked into his boyfriends gently glowing eyes.

“Yes, Arthur, like I told you repeatedly. Of course you will. But we really have to go now. Gwaine’s getting cranky if we don’t return to our flat soon. And Elyan as well”, Merlin replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Yes, we will let you leave now. Get home safely! Though it’s only a twenty minute car ride isn’t it?”, Morgana chimed in.

“Yeah, but twenty minutes can be horribly long if you sit in a car alone with hungry Gwaine and tired Elyan.” They all laughed shortly, though interfered by a loud groaning. As their eyes darted back to Merlin’s car, they saw that Gwaine had lowered the window.

“Come _on,_ you will see each other soon enough again. Can we please drive home now?”, he whined.

Once more Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur goodbye, before getting back into the car.

“Bye!”, Morgana shouted, happily waving them farewell as they drove off into the lowering sun, leaving Arthur and Morgana standing alone in front of their great apartment house.

“Oh stop staring, the car’s gone. You’ll see Merlin soon enough again, besides, you have his number. So stop it with your lovesick glares.”

“I’ll remind you of that next time Leon visits”, Arthur replied sheepishly, giving his sister a wink, whilst all the amusement dropped from her face.

“How do you- you _know_ -? I mean – argh! Don’t you dare tell him, Arthur Pendragon!”, she stammered helplessly as she blushed furiously, pointing a threatening finger at her brother, who just laughed and proceeded to embrace her into a hug.

“Don’t worry beloved sister, I would never! Though I do find it very sweet. You should ask him out.”

“Are you _crazy?_ He’s- I mean- I can’t.”

“You had no problem setting me up with Merlin.”

“That’s different!”

“Shall I ask him out for you then? After all he’s my best mate.”

“Can we _please_ not discuss this outside? Someone might hear and we literally live right in this damn house, so could we just go in?”

Morgana didn’t wait for an answer and just turned around to walk to their entrance.

“That wasn’t a no!”, Arthur shouted after her, as she already disappeared inside the house. He had to sprint quickly to prevent the door from closing before he got inside himself, where he had to fall into another deadly sprint in order to enter the elevator before it closed the doors.

“Damn it”, Morgana muttered, as Arthur had successfully gotten into the lift. A great grin spread on Arthur’s face.

“So, Leon, right?”

“Oh just shut up.”

“Why? He’s almost family for me anyway, wouldn’t bother me if he was to actually be part of it.”

“But it would bother _him_ as _he_ doesn’t like me that way.”

Promptly silence spread between them and Morgana dropped her gaze to the floor.

“It’s just a stupid crush”, she whispered. “Nothing I can’t get over.”

“And you called _me_ an idiot.” Her eyes darted back to Arthur’s beaming face.

“What.”

“Well, first of all, I know you too well dear sister. I have suspected you have feelings for him long ago already. That’s more than a stupid crush. And second of all are you talking absolute bullshit right now. As far as I can tell, and I like to think I know Leon better than most people, he has feelings for you as well. The only thing standing between you is your obliviousness. So please, just ask him out, would you?”

Arthur loved the way her face lit up in this moment, same time as the lift opened again.

“So if you’re not going to do it in the next few days, I will.”

“Oh you are a true friend”, she commented sarcastically.

They left the elevator, walking to their own flats which were just across from each other on the highest floor.

“Worse”, Arthur sad cheerfully, while fishing out the key from his pocket. “I’m family.”

“True, at least you bring in someone nice. Don’t screw it up with Merlin!”, she replied laughingly as she entered her own flat.

“Don’t plan to”, Arthur commented at last, eventually closing the door between them and suddenly he stood in his very quiet flat. It was more than strange after being exposed to constant noise for days and having other people around all the time, though he also enjoyed the solitude. Relieved, he let his bag slip from his shoulder to the floor, just now noticing his tired limbs. He felt filthy, which is why his next destination was the bath. A long and warm shower was everything he wished for in this moment and it felt better than he imagined it, being completely clean with no dust anywhere near him. After that was finished hunger made itself noticeable and Arthur visited his kitchen, in which he had to assert that only few eatable things were findable in his fridge.

“Take-out it is then”, he muttered to himself, already reaching for his phone. He stopped for a second as his screen lit up. He had new messages from Leon and Merlin. Immediately a smile spread on his face. First he read Merlin’s messages.

 

_**Merlin** _

_Finally arrived home as well (18:48)_

_Gwaine is fed and Elyan immediately fell asleep on the sofa so I have finally some peace and quiet. Probs gonna have one or two drinks on the balcony then I’ll be off to bed. Uni is tmr already and I need to be partly alive for it (19:11)_

 

_**Arthur** _

_Good luck haha I suppose Gwaine will want to drink with you and that might end in more than one or two drinks (19:15)_

Message sent, Arthur changed to his and Leon’s chat to see what his mate wrote him.

 

_**Leon** _

_Are u back already? (18:52)_

 

_**Arthur** _

_Yes, arrived like half an hour ago. Got some news, by the way. Got time to talk? (19:16)_

 

_Good or bad ones? (19:18)_

_Or better: Should I come over quickly or can I take my time? (19:18)_

 

_Good ones, take your time mate (19:19)_

_Actually, could you stop somewhere and bring take-out? I’m starving (19:19)_

 

_Sure thing (19:19)_

 

_I fucking love you THANKS (19:20)_

 

_Knew that was coming. No probs mate, love you too [no homo] (19:21)_

 

_Jerk. Full homo and pro homo. (19:21)_

 

_Of course, sorry. How could I. PRO HOMO (19:22)_

 

Arthur laughed at the screen. He put the phone away after that and went to the living room, turning on the tv so he could ignore his increasing hunger. He’d just have to wait until Leon arrived. That would be maybe half an hour, he figured, and while the noise from some show that Arthur didn’t care about right now, he went through the pictures on his phone. They took quite a few of them on their last day and shared them all in the festival group chat in which Arthur and Morgana had been added shortly after. An undeniable smile crept up up his face and wouldn’t leave, not that Arthur wanted it to leave in the first place. Most of the pictures Arthur was on, Merlin was as well. There were very few pictures in which they stood apart without touching each other, even less where one of them wasn’t on. He had two favourite pictures. They were by far the most beautiful ones, though there were many he loved as well. One of them was a group picture. It wasn’t posed or weird, it was just sincerely happy and beautiful. Everyone was smiling or laughing on the picture, which was taken by a very much laughing Gwaine, possibly high, but that didn’t matter. It was happy and it made Arthur happy. The second picture made Arthur equally if not even more happy, just in a different way. It showed Merlin and Arthur kissing between the crowded people and in the background Gwaine and Lancelot held a rainbow flag up for them and cheered. Never has been more joy captured in one picture. It reminded him that all that was real. He didn’t dream it. His new friends were real, but most importantly _Merlin_ was real. Still smiling he kept on looking through all the pictures, hoping that Leon would arrive very soon, as his hunger got harder and harder to ignore, but Merlin’s new messages helped him through it.

 

_**Merlin** _

_You were right. Damn Gwaine, now I’ll sit in my first lecture with a hangover. Though I am drunk and pretty happy. No regrets (19:43)_

 

_**Arthur** _

_Called it. Good luck tmr (19:43)_

 

_Thx. Coffee will work it out. I did this already. Probs gonna go to bed at like 9 or smth so I’ll have sleep at least. (19:44)_

_Drank too much. I’m not usually quickly hungover btw. Gwaine’s fault. Still like him. Gnight babee (19:44)_

 

Once more Arthur laughed at his phone. _Babe._

 

_Best of luck, Merlin. Gnight, sleep well (19:45)_

 

After more than half an hour his friend still hadn’t arrived. What kept him so long? Was the cue at the take out store so long? Whatever it was, Arthur just wished it would hurry up or he’d eat the last cereal box all at once without milk. After another twenty minutes, in which Arthur helplessly roamed around his flat, the doorbell to his flat rang. Arthur arrived faster at the door than a dog chasing a squirrel, barely restraining himself from tearing the door out of its hinge as he opened it. Promptly the smell of fish and chips flew towards him. Arthur used every bit of self control he had in order to greet his mate first before snapping the food out of his hands, so he wouldn’t starve to death, nonetheless he was thrilled to see his best friend again.

“Leon! Great to see you! What kept you so long?”, he exclaimed smiling brightly, inviting the tall man into his flat.

“Hey, sorry, yeah I… met Morgana on the way in and we kind of got stuck in conversation? Sorry, I know you’ve been waiting”, Leon answered truthfully, a hint of guilt underlying his tone, but clearly he didn’t regret it. Arthur smiled once more.

“I have been _starving_ Leon, there’s a difference. But I forgive you, because it was Morgana whom you talked to. What was the topic?”, he blatantly asked, whilst taking the bag of food from him, bringing it to the kitchen. Hungrily he ripped open the plastic and quickly packed out the food inside, gleefully shoving it into his mouth.

“You weren’t exaggerating. Really, starving”, Leon noted amused, obviously trying to cover up his furiously blushing face. “We just chatted a bit, nothing special. Morgana and me, I mean.”

“Ah yes of course. Did you by chance decided on a date for _your_ date?”

“What?! No- Arthur- I mean- She- No. We just chatted. Simple small talk. Nothing special I said!”

“Well, then it should develop to something special quickly. I hate your obliviousness.”  
“ _Arthur-_ ”

“No! Just get over yourself man! And be glad I’m not threatening you yet, after all she _is_ my sister. You should treat her right.”

Eventually Leon sat himself down across from Arthur, eyes glued to the table and face flushed.

“You know”, he muttered. “I would. If we were- you know.”

Arthur grinned, as he shoved another fork of chips into his mouth.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Anyway, I didn’t come to listen to you telling me off, though not being better yourself. Aren’t even in a relationship yourself… Anyway, good news you said?”

Arthur’s grin widened.

“Glad that you mention it, or both. Relationship and news, I mean, as they are directly connected to each other. The good news _are_ that I _am_ in a relationship now. I have a boyfriend.”

To Arthur’s amusement, he could watch Leon’s eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropping open.

“You found a boyfriend? When? Where? How? _Who?_ I didn’t even know you had a crush on someone!”, Leon called out. His voice was filled with joy and disbelief, but overall he was sincerely happy for his friend. Arthur had been searching for someone suitable for what felt like decades.

“Well”, Arthur started slowly. He paused and proceeded to eat. Leon kept glaring at him, angry that Arthur put him on the rack.

“Just talk! I’m curious!”, he snapped.

“You couldn’t have known I had a crush, because I didn’t. I met Merlin on the festival and it was something like love at first sight? Sounds weird, I know, but really, we had a date and he’s amazing. I met his friends as well and they are also amazing. And they all live in the city. It’s like I’m living in a dream!”

“Wait. You met him just this weekend and you are already a couple? Don’t you think that’s a little… overhasty?”

“Usually, I would agree with you, but the thing is, Merlin is _different._ Not only as a person himself but my feelings for him. Also: Morgana approves. Actually, she set us up in the first place.”

Leon sighed audibly and pitched the brick of his nose.

“Fine, okay. Then at least tell me how you met? What’s he like? After all I need to make sure, he’s good enough for you.”

Arthur laughed hysterically, causing Leon to frown.

“I think you should test if _I’m_ good enough for _him._ ”

“Can’t tell, if you don’t tell me who he is. So?”

“Alright, so..”


End file.
